I can't forgive you now
by teamjackson925
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon. Now Bella and Her new friend are at Forks 109 years later.
1. New home

DISCLAMER: I do not own Twilight (tear tear) But I do own this plot

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Twilight (tear tear) But I do own this plot!**

**I know a lot of people do the Edward leaves and finds Bella a Vampire but I wanted to try it so read it!**

**IMPORTANT! Like many other stories Larent tuned Bella into a vampire but the stupid wolves saved her from Larent eating her. This takes place 109 years after Bella was turned into a Vampire and she travels with another vampire named Vallisa. Yes they are Vegetarians. Bella's power is she is able to block everyone else's power off even Jaspers and Alice can't see her in her visions.**

**Bpov**

"So why are we moving to Forks," asked Vallisa. I wanted to move back to Forks because I am tired of avoiding it. He isn't going to come back. I've waited. I even probably waited to long, people probably started to get suspicious since I wasn't aging and all. But I doesn't matter know. Vallisa is an ex-make up artist. She can even make you look like a 60-year-old man. She has no power; she's just talented. And my best friend.

"For mental reasons," I said. "You and I both know he isn't coming back," she said. I had told her everything; I even showed her pictures.

"I know, I am just tired of avoiding this place, that's all." I said.

"I just have a bad feeling about this though," she said in a worried tone.

"Oh yeah, and what might that feeling be?"

"I have no idea, but I know it's bad, very bad."

Two hours later

"This is it, home sweet home," I said while dropping my small bag on the floor. The new house was like the Cullens. It was big, pretty and empty.

"Kinda big, isn't it?" She said walking at human speed towards the kitchen, taking it all in.

"It's not like we can't afford it. We have thousands of dollars in the bank."

"I know, but wont it remind you of them?"

"Not in the least," I was lying through my teeth.

Vallisa ran up stairs and was down in a second, no bag in her hand.

"I'm guessing you chose the master bed room?"

"You guessed right," she said with a smile on her face.

I ran up stairs and took a quick look in her room half of her cloths were in her closet and there were two posters on the wall. She is the fastest vampire I have met, even faster then him. I hate him. He is a piece of trash! How could he? Leave me like that and not even visit! And the others didn't even say good bye! I hate them too. I hate all of them.

I started shaking with anger. No, calm down Bella look at the bright side. If they hadn't have left I would have never have met Vallisa!

I was okay now. The thought of Vallisa always calmed me down. She is even nicer then Angela was.

I picked my room with out looking. It doesn't matter all the rooms are big. I was going to my old High School tomorrow. It will be fun. I will have Vallisa if something bad happens. We were enrolled in the 11th grade so we can be here for two years. It will be fun, hopefully.

**No, I know what your thinking. She isn't going to see Edward for the first time in 109 years at school.**

**REVIEW**

**I know it is short but it is just the first chapter that is basically explaining everything.**


	2. I HATE you!

**Disclamer: I don't own twilight, the stupid wishing star didn't work it's still stephenie meyers!**

**Hey! Vote on my poll! It's about Jacob (I Hate Jacob) I want to see if you do too!**

**Bpov**

I dropped my bag onto the floor of my new room and went down stairs. Our house only had two floors, unlike the Cullens.

Vallisa was sitting on an upside down paint bucket. We didn't have any furniture yet.

"Let's go to that knew coffee shop," I said.

"Why, we don't drink coffee or anything that's not blood," she said with a confused look on her face.

"But that shop has something we don't have," I said

"And what might that be?"

"A place to sit, and it's two in the morning no one will be there."

"It's open that late," she said with an even more confused look on her face.

"Yep. Let's go," I said already dragging her to the car.

"Like I have a choice, you're stronger than me," that was true. I was pretty strong. Stronger than him. But not stronger than Emmet. But pretty close.

--

We sat down on the leather seats of the booth. It was very quiet in here. The only sounds were the cashier snoring and the squeaks of our seats as we sat down.

"So what would you like to talk about," I asked. I was facing away from the door and Vallisa was looking out side, curiosity in her eyes.

"Well I was wondering what kind of furnicher you would like. I was thinking blue walls and green furnicher. Blue for calming and Green for happiness."

"Okay, that's nice. What about the dining room?"

"Well..."

**Apov**

"Hey, they got a coffee shop in town since we have been gone, want to go?" I said to Jasper as I but cloths in our closet. We had just move back to Forks. When we asked Edward if he was okay with it he just said, "Fine with me," he a low sad mumble.

"Okay, we have not had a date in a while so sure," said Jasper.

We drove up in the parking lot and I was surprised to see one other car there at 2:37 am. It was small and blue. You could tell it was built for speed. I looked into the window to see how fast it could go. 300 mph! Wow. That's fast! But then I smelt it. Vampire. That would explain it. I kind of smelled familiar in a way too. That would also explain why they are here so late.

**Vpov (Vallisa)**

Oh no! I know those two anywhere! Bella showed me her high school yearbook. Alice and Jasper!

What are they doing here? I hope they have not seen us yet.

The little bell rang as they opened the door. Bella started to turn her head. Oh no! I can't let her see them!

"HEY!" I said. She turned her head back immediately. "I just got an idea, how about we go home and look online at furnicher?" Good thinking Vallisa. But how am I going to keep them from seeing each other.

"Okay, sure." she said. Alice turned her head in our direction immediately. Oh no! She had a surprised look on her face.

"What is it?" asked Jasper.

"Bella," she said, in a whisper so soft no human could here it, while lifting a pointed shaky finger at us.

Bella turned around to see who said her name.

**Apov**

"Bella" I said while I pointed my finger at them. Bella turned around quickly and as soon as she saw us she had a look of pure hatred on her face. She started to shake with anger.

There was another vampire with her, she had long blonde hair and freckles all over her face. She grabbed Bella's face and turned it to face her.

"Calm down, calm down," she said to her. It didn't work. Bella jerked away and stood up. She ran out the door at super speed followed by the other girl. She didn't go to her car she just stood out side the door shaking.

Jasper and I headed out the door. Bella. Bella was here! And a vampire!

As soon as we got out the door Jasper sent calming feelings to everyone out side. It worked for me and that other girl but it didn't seem to affect Bella. She was Shaking harder.

**Bpov**

Those stupid jerks! I hate them HATE them! I was shaking with anger but Vallisa seemed totally relaxed. She was trying to drag me back to the car but I wouldn't budge. I have a few things to say to these two.

I stopped shaking so I could talk properly.

"So what do you have to say for yourselves?" I said, I was totally calm now. I have been practicing for this day.

They were in shock but Alice was the first to recover.

"I am so sorry Bella, we wanted you to have a normal life, we didn't mean for this to happen," She said. She went to hug me but I threw a punch before she reached me. She stumbled back. Jasper caught her and glared at me but then put an apologetic look on his face remembering who's at fault.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. You probably hate us right now," she said.

"That's right, I do hate you. I hate you with all my soul. I will never forgive you as long as I live," I said. Yes it was dramatic, but it was true. 100 true.

"Just leave us alone," Vallisa said trying to pull me away again.

"Wait I'm not finished," She stopped.

"I want you to go to your stupid family and tell them 'Bella's here Bella's here. Yipee Yipee!' but I also want you to tell them I said I hate you. And you know why. And tell Ed- _him_ that I hate him more than anyone else in the world." Just like I practiced.

"But Bel-" Jasper started.

"GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They stood they're for a second then I heard their car wheels squeal as they sped away.

"Are you okay?" Vallisa asked.

"I'm am perfect, we can go now." I said walking to the car. I am not sure if I should be satisfied, angry, happy or confused. I am all of them right now.

**Yay chapter two! Review and Vote!**


	3. The plan

Diaclamer: I don't own twilight, just Vallisa

**Diaclamer: I don't own twilight, just Vallisa. Too bad she isn't in Twilight then Twilight would be partly mine. Too bad******

**You can't blame Bella for being very mad, if that is what you're thinking. I mean he said he loved her many times and then he said "I don't want you" and leaves. Jerk.**

**Epov**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV with Emmet at 3:00am. Alice and Jasper hadn't been gone long. But suddenly they came rushing to the door. Alice opened the door and she and Jasper had shocked looks on their faces.

She stood at the open door and barely whispered, "She's alive."

"Who's alive?" I asked.

"B- B- Bella, she is alive," she said a little louder.

"That's impossible, she was attacked by bears. All they found was blood and bits of her shirt." Emmet said.

Bella. Bella's alive? That's impossible. It has been over 100 years since we left. No one can live that long. But could she be….

"Bella's alive, and she's a vampire," Jasper said.

She is. Regret, sadness, and happiness washed over me all at once. But mostly happiness. My Bella. My Bella is alive.

"She's alive. She's alive!" I yelled as I jumped up from the couch and ran over to Alice. I was about to huge her but she stopped me.

"Yes, she is alive, but that doesn't mean she isn't mad at us. She is mad, very mad," she said in a small voice. "She told me to tell you all this, I hate you. And you know why. And tell Edward that I hate him more than anyone else in the world, she is very very mad at us. I'm not sure if she will ever forgive us. And she is strong, very strong. Not as strong as Emmet, but close. I should know, she punched me. She also has some one with her, I think her name is Vallisa. She is fast. Faster than you Edward. I am not sure how Bella got so strong and I am not sure how the other one got so fast, but you don't want to pick a fight with them."

I don't blame her for hating us. I disserve it. But my family doesn't. I need to explain to her that they aren't the ones at fault here. It was all me. I made them leave.

"I have to go think," I said as I ran up to my room.

Bopv

This is bad, very bad. I need to think of a plan. I don't want to be moping all day; I actually want people to like me at school, unlike the Cullens. Wait, I got it!

"Vallisa!" I called out louder than necessary.

"Yes," she said as she walked down the stairs.

"I have a plan for tomorrow. Since I don't want to look like some one else tomorrow at school, instead of you making me look like some one else that we don't know, how about we switch places. You will be me and I will be you. I know the Cullen's will know who's which but if we don't let them smell our sent then they might not find out. Are you OK with dealing with them?"

"That's a great plan. You are so smart. Yes I am okay with being you for a day," she was starting to get excited. She loves changing people's appearances.

"Thanks, and we can use that perfume I got for Christmas from that kid in France I got last year to cover up the sent. If we put like half the bottle on maybe it will be okay." This might actually work, for half the day. We might have to skip if the perfume wears off. I just don't think I will be able to stand dealing with the Cullen's all day.

**The next day Bpov**

"Okay, do I look like you?" I asked. Vallisa had just finished her self and she looked exactly like me. It was like looking in the mirror.

"EEEEKKKK!" she was still excited. "It's perfect! Now all we need is the perfume!"

I grabbed it from the bathroom counter and started to spray it. Good thing we were vampires because this stuff was strong! I had to stop breathing. Once I sprayed half the bottle on me I sprayed the rest on her.

"Ew, this stuff is too strong. I am not sure if people will even get close to us, they most likely won't talk to us afraid that if they open their mouth they might inhale it." Vallisa laughed.

Apov

When we got out of the car in the school parking lot I smelled a nasty smell. Some one put on WAY to much perfume. I turned me head in the direction it was coming from and it was coming from Bella and Vallisa. They must not want us to smell there sent. I don't know why, we aren't blind we can still see them. What are they up to?

**Will Bella and Vallisa's plan work? Who knows? Review! Vote!**


	4. forgiven

**Disclamer: I don't own twilight, just Vallisa, and she's not even that important!**

**Vote my poll! I used to hate Jacob with all my heart, but ever since I started reading Eclipse again, I only hate him with 1/16 of my heart now. I may soon like him. Who knows?**

**Emmetspov**

How stupid do those two think we are! I mean really! Using perfume to cover up their scents so we can't tell them apart! Again, how stupid do those two think we are? I looked around at the rest of my family's faces and saw the answer, pretty stupid. By the looks on their faces I could tell they didn't know why they were wearing perfume, Or that Bella's Vallisa, and Vallisa's Bella. I thought I was the dumb one. I should probably tell them.

But I don't want to be mean to Bella. She is obviously doing this so she won't have to deal with the stress of us being here. I don't blame her. If I were in her situation I would do the same thing, if I could.

Okay. I won't tell them. One, because I won't be mean to Bella even if she hates me. And two, because this might be fun to watch.

**Vpov**

"Bella! What if he reads my mind? What if he finds out?" I asked. I just remembered that Edward can read minds and it would totally ruin our plan if he found out that I wasn't Bella.

"Easy, just sing a song in your head, one that you know all the words to. Just something random like... The theme song to the old movie Iron man." **(A/N: remember this is in the future so Iron Man is a Classic!)**

Bella's knows me so well. I love the movie Iron Man! Okay here it goes.

_I am Iron Man, Shooting evil teddy bears from my hand_

I love changing the words to songs.

_I am Ice cream man. Running over little kids in my van._

_When I ring my bell, all the little little kids run like,_

_I wonder if Edward will find out that I'm Vallisa._

Oh crap! I hope he didn't hear that. Stupid, Stupid. I started hitting myself in the head. Bella could tell I just slipped.

**Epov**

We where walking towards the front door while I was listening to Bella's thoughts. Funny, I youst to not be able to here her thoughts. And I didn't sound like Bella at all. Running over little kids in my van? What was she listening to now a days?!

"_I wonder if Edward will find out that I'm Vallisa."_

That explains it. They must have traded places so Bella won't have to deal with the stress of us being here. I don't blame her. I would hate me to if someone did what I did to her to me. The funny thing is I do hate myself for doing that. I totally disserve it. I will just need to tell Vallisa aka Bella to not hate my family. It's not there fault I left her and told them they couldn't say good bye or visit her.

**Bpov**

I was in my first period now. I was very worried because one, Vallisa was in a different class and two, I was in Biology and my lab partner was a Cullen. But not just any Cullen, it was _Edward_ Cullen. Just my luck.

He kept smiling at me and mouthing, "Can we talk?" But I always either shook my head or completely ignored him. I hate him. I hate him and his beautiful eyes and bronze colored hair and his gorgeous face an- NO. Shut up Bella. You hate him. He left you, he left you to go through months of pain and the only thing that could make you feel a little better was a 16 1/2 year old kid named Jacob.

Suddenly I saw him get a piece of paper out of his bag. He started to write something on then he folded it in half and slid it across the table to me. I picked it up and was about to tear it in half, but something in the back of my head told me not to. So instead I unfolded it and read it.

_Don't hate them, they didn't do anything. I told them not to say goodbye or to visit. It was my idea to leave you. I wanted you to have a normal human life. But I don't blame you for hating me, just don't hate them._

OK, my fears of him knowing that I wasn't Vallisa were realized. I wrote,

_Ok fine. I won't hate them. But that just means that I will hate you even more then I did before because now it's all your fault._

I am actually kind of glad I didn't hate The other Cullen's now. Now that I know they wanted to visit and say goodbye I have no reason to hate them. And I do miss hanging out with Alice. She and Vallisa will make good friends. But I still HATE Edward. But that was very noble of him to stick up for his family like that. Not to mention his eyes seemed like an even prettier shade of topaz today. No! Cut it out Bella. You hate him. He passed the note back to me.

_thank you_

Then the bell rang. Thank God!

**Vpov**

I was in Gym with Alice second period. I hope she doesn't figure out I'm Vallisa. At least I don't have to worry about my mind. She isn't the mind reader I think she's the future seer.

We were playing volleyball and we were on the same team. She kept mouthing "I'm sorry" to me. I just looked away when she did. I didn't know what Bella would do so I tried to avoid eye contact at all. At least she thought I was Bella. For now.

When Gym was over I met Bella in the hall. The only problem was that she wasn't dressed like me she looked like Bella.

"I worked things out with Edward. I don't hate the Cullen's anymore, just him. He said I wasn't their fault."

"Good," I sighed in relief.

People were looking at us now. They must think we are twins or something. Then Alice walked past us and stopped when she saw us. At first she had a confused look on her face then realized what happened. She started to walk over to the real Bella but stopped before she got to close.

"Bella I'm so sor-"

"It's okay, I understand. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault that Edwards a stupid ahole." Bella said.

She flinched then laughed then hugged her. She hugged back. Then I saw Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper walk by. They saw Alice hugging Bella and ran over hear. They realized that they where forgiven and hugged her to. I smiled and walked over to the bathroom to change.

**AWWWW She forgave them. And she is starting to relike Edward! Will she ever love him again? Who knows? i knows! REVIEW!**


	5. Kiddnaped

Disclamer: I don't even look like Stephenie Meyer

**Disclamer: I don't even look like Stephenie Meyer! So how could I own Twilight?**

**Okay, Jacob is an okay person but has some problems. I don't hate him anymore but he just needs to realize Bella is Edward's! But I could be lying. HEY! Today is my last day of school!**

**Epov**

I was walking past the gym when I saw my family hugging Bella, and she was hugging back. Good, she forgave them. I got a little happier. She probably will never forgive me though, she hates me. I immediately felt horrible.

Bella will always hate me, nothing can change that. I feel like crap. I can't believe I left her. I am so stupid. I don't disserve to be forgiven. I miss Bella even though she is only a few feet away. I can't stand this; I will have to skip the rest of the day. I don't know if I will be able to handle the fact that Bella is in touching length of me, but I will never be able to touch her like I used to again.

I started heading towards the parking lot.

When I got home I went up to my room and curled up into a ball. Bella hates me and always will.

Apov

I was so happy I almost didn't notice that Edward had skipped. This was bad. There must be something wrong and everyone knows what it is. Edward is going to need to convince Bella to forgive him or he will go back to being miserable and almost never talking. I'm not sure if I will be able to handle that again.

**1 month later**

It has been so fun hanging out with Bella again! Vallisa is great to! The only problem is that Bella hasn't forgiven Edward yet, and the one time Edward tried to get her to forgive him she just screamed "I HATE YOU!" and ran off.

Everyone knows that she still loves him though. Deep down inside, very, very deep deep down. She still has feelings for him. Jasper told he that every time she sees Edward he can sense the tinniest bit of love and compassion but it disappears quickly and is covered up by hate.

I can't stand to see Edward like this. All he does is go to school and go up to his room and curls up into a ball and sobs dry sobs.

OK, that settles it! I am going to get Edward and Bella back together even if it kills me! A plan formed into my mind as I ran down stairs to go tell the rest of my family the plan. I will have to get Vallisa in it to; I may need her speed.

Bpov two days later

Vallisa was acting weird ever since it started snowing and we got school off the whole week. She keeps avoiding eye contact with me like she knows something I don't know.

"I'm going to the mall and I won't be back for a few hours," she said.

"Okay can I come?" I asked.

She paused for a second thinking of what to say, "OK, you caught me. I am going on a date with a human boy and I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would make fun of me."

"Oh okay then, who is he?"

"uhhh, Bob……Jonas. Yeah Bob Jonas, he is Joe Jonas's grandson. He doesn't go to our school though, I met him at the……movies. Yeah the movies, well got to go, gonna be late," She said as I heard car tires squealing.

She is the worst liar ever. She is probably throwing me a party or something, she knows I hate those.

I walked up to my room at human speed and looked in the mirror. I messed with my hair a little trying out different styles when I saw Emmet and Rosalie appear behind me. I turned around quickly.

"What the heck a yall doing here. You know, they have this knew invention called the door bell. You might have herd of it. It lets people know that you're there," I said a little annoyed.

They just smirked and Emmet said, "Yeah, but this way is more fun. Any ways, we are here for an important mission. It involves you holding still." He said as he and Rosalie took a step forward.

I took a step back, "What do you mean?"

"You are going to stop hating Edward if you want to or not," Rosalie said as she and Emmet grabbed me.

"What the hell!" I screamed, "What are you doing?"

I tried to punch him in the face, but Rosalie grabbed my wrist. Of course I was stronger than her and quickly freed from her grasp. But I wasn't stronger that Emmet, he grabbed both me wrist and pulled them behind my back. I tried to free myself but couldn't.

"Man, Alice was right, she is strong." He said as he struggled to keep his hold of me.

Rosalie grabbed my legs and picked them up. I kicked but she wouldn't let go.

"VALLISA!" I screamed. I knew they wouldn't hurt me but I wouldn't talk to Edward. Never, I would never forgive him and his loving personality and his beautiful eyes and his- NO! Shut up. I need to stop doing that, I hate him.

Vallisa quickly appeared and helped Rosalie with holding my legs still. Traiter.

"What! You're in on this to?" I said.

"It's for your own good Bella," she said calmly.

I kicked and squirmed but they already had me half way out the door. Vallisa opened her car door and helped them get me into the back seat. This is sooo unfair.

"I hate what your doing," I never said I hate them anymore.

Emmet laughed, "Not for long," he said a Vallisa started the car and drove towards the Cullen's house.

**Epov**

I sat in my room curled up into a ball, nothing new here. I sat sulking about how Bella will never love me again when Alice and Jasper appeared in front of me.

"Get out," I said.

"Nope. This is for your own good," she said as she and Jasper grabbed me before I could react.

"Let me go!" I growled. What were they doing?

I kicked and tried to throw punches but they held me still and picked me up and headed toward our basement. What are they doing?

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Getting you and Bella back together," Alice said.

"Bella will never love me," I said quietly.

"Wrong." Jasper said.

They threw me into the first of the two doors of the basement. Before I could react they slammed the door and locked it. I looked around and on the other side of the dark room I saw the other door open and Bella being throne in. The door closed and was locked. Bella got up and turned around and faced me. She scowled then growled with anger.

**Why are they locked in the basement? Is this Alice's plan? You will find out soon enough! not my best work I know, but I am in a hury. I have family coming over tomorow and I need to clean my room.**


	6. I'm evil!

**you may hate me forever but if you really do like this story I want you to prove it! I want 10 more reviews before I post the next chapter! I know I am evil right! But if you really truley like this story you will review at least 10 more times! Tell your friends to review! Even if you just right "Update" i will take it!" **

Mimizuku out!


	7. Is it love?

**Wow you guys are amazing! Sorry about chapter five! I didn't realize I had Bella saying "Yawl" I am just kind of used to writing that I guess. over 14 reviews! WOW love you guys!**

**DISCLAMER: nope, not mine.**

**Epov**

It has been two days since Alice threw me in the basement with Bella. I have tried to get out once, but they are guarding the door and I couldn't get past them. Bella hasn't spoken a word to me. She usually just paces around the other side of the room or sits down. All I have been doing is sitting in the corner of the dark room curled up into a ball.

Bella was sitting down right now. She looked like she was concentrating on something. She looked up at me, sadness in her eyes, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Why did you go?" she whispered, "why did you leave me in the woods to die? Why did you say you didn't love me, even though you still did? Why did you leave me all alone with no one to comfort me but Jacob Black? I almost _killed _myself because of you! I almost jumped off a cliff! I would've died if it wasn't for some stupid mutant wolves! Why did you go?" she was almost yelling at the end.

"At first I thought I left so you could have a normal human life. That didn't work out so great though. But now I'm not really sure why I did that. I was so stupid. I left you and you went though hell. I thought you would be happy. I also thought I would be happy if you where happy, but I was wrong. Bella I miss you, please _please_ forgive me for that stupid thing I did. I don't disserve you, but I can't live with out you." I said.

If she where a human right now she would have been crying. I'm not sure if that means that she forgave me or not. Apparently not, because she got up and went to the darkest corner on the other side of the basement and curled up into a ball and faced the wall, kind of like I was doing. She sat there for about two hours then said, "I'm thirsty."

At that moment, two dead deer were throne into the room. I didn't get one so Bella could have both. She walked over and drank the first ones blood. Then stared at the other one with hunger.

"It's okay, you can have it," I said. I wasn't even that thirsty anyways. It had only been about a week in a half maybe since I went hunting. I would be okay.

"No you have it," she said.

"No seriously, I'm fine you can have it,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I said as she slowly walked over to the other deer. She finished it and her eyes turned back to a topaz color.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Then she did something I never expected she would do. She walked over and sat next to me.

"So what have you been doing since you left," she asked.

I stared at her in confusion at first then said, "sulking, sobbing, reading,"

"That's all?" she asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Well at least I made something of my life while you were gone." she said making the conversation lighter.

"Oh yeah and what might that be?" I asked

"Well... after Laurent changed me I stayed in Forks for about thirty years, never leaving the house though. It would look kind of sispciose if there was a 18 year old girl who never aged walking around. I gave up waiting for you so I decided to make something of my life. I moved to Canada where I went to College. I was walking up to my room one day where I found a vampire that goes by the name of Vallisa, looking threw my wallet. Instant friendship," I heard Vallisa giggle from behind the door, "she said she saw that I had a big house so she thought I might have some cash. I asked her if she had any other vampire friends and she said no. Then I asked her if she was a vegetarian, she giggled and said yes. We have been best friends ever since. We moved to France after we got our Masters and studied art. Then we moved to Japan, not the best of our ideas. We moved back to the U.S. and went through different states. Then we moved to Forks." she sighed then smiled at me.

I'm glad she hasn't been a complete wreck like I have.

"That's...nice," I said.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, then she quickly looked away. If she where a human she would have been blushing madly.

**Bpov**

I turned my head back quickly. OK so I don't hate him anymore. But that doesn't mean I love him, does it? I was touched that he still loves me, but can I love him back after what happened. I knew the answer but I was afraid to even think it. I didn't have to.

"I love you," Edward said.

I turned my head back towards him and stared at him. Should I let my heart take over me, or my brain? I pick heart.

"I love you too," I said. I heard a squeal of excitement from Alice from behind the door.

He took my chin in his hand and pulled my face to his. I closed my eyes.

"Good," he breathed then pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I entwined my fingers with his hair and he pulled me onto his lap, like he used to.

We could have been there for two days, I didn't care. Edward was back, and he wasn't going anywhere. Was he? Fear suddenly consumed me. I pulled away and he stared at me with confusion and worry.

"Are you going to leave again?" I asked in a pained voice.

"Never, unless you want me to." He said.

"Do you promise?" I asked.

"Promise."

"How will I know you aren't lying."

"Your just going to have to believe me," he said as he grabbed my face in his hand and kissed me.

"Okay," I said against his lips.

He smiled, "That's good," he whispered

**No I'm not finished with this story, don't worry. Review!**


	8. the joke

Disclamer: The only things that are mine in this world are this plot and Vallisa, not twilight

**Disclamer: The only things that are mine in this world are this plot and Vallisa, not twilight!**

**Hey, this might be my last chapter, unless I get a brain blast!**

**Vote my poll, be honist no one knows who you are.**

**Epov**

Finally my Bella is back. The Bella that loves me. Thank you Alice, you have brought love back into my life, and Bella. I have waited so long to have her beautiful face in my hands, her lips against mine, and her lovely voice in my ears.

We had been kissing for maybe about 7 or 8 minutes when Bella pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I was so mean to you, I treated you so unfairly." She said.

"No, don't be sorry. I disserve it. You have nothing to be sorry for," I said as I held her face in my hands.

"Stop that! Just say you forgive me!" she said.

"Fine I forgive you,"

"Thank you," she said as she started to get up. I tried to keep her in my arms, but she was too strong.

She got up and walked over to the door where she was throne in. She but her ear up against the door and listened. She then got a wicked smile on her face.

She walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "Lets pretend that I'm still mad at you and that I'm going to kill you. Well will get them back for locking us in here! And they will be even more shocked that I "kill" you because they heard us kissing!"

"That's brilliant!" I whisper yelled.

She stood up and walked to the middle of the room, and I followed. "We don't have to worry about Alice because she's gone hunting with Esme." I whispered. She smiled and suppressed a giggle of joy.

All of the sudden she got a look of pure hatred on her face, probably trying to fool Jasper. **(A/N: incase you forgot, Bella's power is not exactly a power. It's just that no ones power can work on her. Alice can't see her in visions, and Edward can't read her mind. Jasper can't manipulate her feelings, BUT he can read them, and if she is happy while she "Kills" Edward then he will no it's just a joke.) **But I could tell it wasn't for me. It looked like she was glaring at a couch, I wonder what she is thinking.

"What is wrong with you? Get your filthy lips off of me!" She screamed as she slapped me in the face. It didn't hurt though.

"I thought you wanted me too?" I said in an innocent voice.

"Why would I want _you _to kiss me? I HATE you, and I always will! You left me and I will never forgive you for that!" she yelled.

_I hope Bella doesn't do anything stupid. _Vallisa thought

_She isn't going to hurt him, is she? Because she can hurt him, she can kill him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _Actually Emmet this was a great idea.

Bella let out a loud growl just like she did when she first got in here. "I can't believe I let you fool me like that!" she yelled.

She punched the wall, which sounded a lot like she punched me.

_Should I go in? No, Alice said not to inter fear unless someone was going to die. _Jasper thought.

Then she ran over to the other side of the room, towards the dusty couch that has never been used, and ripped it up. Which sounded kind of like she was ripping me up.

I let out a yell and Jasper, Vallisa, and Emmet came running in and had Bella's arms behind her back. We both started laughing loudly and Emmet threw Bella towards me. I caught her and we fell to the ground laughing.

"Are you guys crazy?! We thought you where actually going to kill him!" Vallisa yelled.

"Like I would actually kill Edward, even if I was still mad at him I wouldn't kill him." Bella said.

"That's what hahahahaha you guys hahahahahaha get for hahahahahaha locking hahahahaha us up hahahahaha in here," I said between laughs.

Jasper stomped out of the room followed by Vallisa and Emmet, but he stopped and kicked me in the shin.

"Hey what was that for," I yelled a little aggravated. I stopped laughing.

"For scaring me half to death!"

"Hey it was Bella's idea." I said and started laughing again.

"I don't kick girls," he said.

"Yeah because you know I can kick your butt!" Bella said.

He stomped out of the room.

"Yeah but I do," Vallisa said as she kicked Bella in the shin.

"ooh owww that hurt" she said sarcastically.

Vallisa sighed angrily and stomped out of the room. Emmet walked over to us.

"That was excellent, but next time you want to play an excellent joke like that make sure I'm the joker not the jokie," Emmet frowned then smiled and held out his fist to Bella. She punched it and it sounded like two rocks hitting each other.

Emmet ran out the door and Bella laughed.

"Good work my partner in crime," she said.

"Thank you master," I said.

She laughed then took my face in her hands and pulled it to hers. And we kissed.

My mind went to a picture of the most beautiful ring I saw in a magazine the other day.

**Yay last chapter! What will he do with a ring you ask? Well just use your imagination. Ta Ta for now. Or until I write another story!**


	9. thank you

I would like to thank a few people for inspiring me for this story.

First, I would like to thank my friend Renita for coming up with her version of iron man "I am icecream man, running over little kids in my van. When I ring my bell, all the little little kids run like hell" I think I used it in the 2nd or 3rd chapter.

Second, I would like to thank my step sister for inviting me to her birth day party. If she haddn't invited me I would have never have met her friend Vallisa (sounds familliar don't it) my character Vallisa is deticated to Vallisa. With out her I would have always thought my sisters friends where mean.

Third, I would like to thank my bfflbwash Selena for saying nice things about my story, without you I would have deleted my story. (not reali:-))

And last but not leaste, I would like to thank my other bfflbwash Monica for reading my story in her spare time. Without her I would have never found someone who loves Jackson Rathbone as much as me.

And thank you to all the people who reviewd my story.


End file.
